


dont be soo loud~ ⚠️

by someones_senpai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Consensual Kink, Fluff and Smut, Groping, Humiliation kink, M/M, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Shameless Smut, Smut, hardcore-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:22:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29514564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someones_senpai/pseuds/someones_senpai
Summary: I plan on making more of these just at another time. I hope you enjoyed this  bye for now
Kudos: 2





	dont be soo loud~ ⚠️

readers Pov

Suna had invited Osamu over to his house to have dinner with his family. Suna was lying on his bed in his boxers.

*incoming. call from Samu*

Suna: *picks up*

Osamu: hey babe ill be over early

Suna: huh why so early?

Osamu: yeah I don't wanna hear Sakusa fucking my brother. Those fuckers real kinky

Suna: Yeah that shits kinda embarrassing

Osamu: Yeah ill be there in about 45 minutes

Suna: alright then

Suna's POV

So Samu was coming over and I was kinda freaking out but the thing was he has already been to my house and had dinner with my family. I'm just a bit shy I guess idk maybe but at least I am happy that he's coming.

reader POV😗

10 minutes later Suna felt kinda hot and bothered :)

Suna's POV

So there I was horny 35 minutes before my boyfriend came over. out of all the times in the world why now? well damn, I now have to do this quick before he arrives.

reader POV

Suna then got up from his bed and walked over to his closet. he opens the closet and pulled out a vibrator and a remote. he then got back onto his bed.

**Aight beginning of some smut🤠**

  
Suna's POV  
  


I slid my hands into my boxers and quickly took them off. I grabbed some lube from the side and I poured it all over my hand and then started circling my hole. I then inserted my finger into myself. sooner or later one finger turned into 2.

reader POV

Suna then thrusts his fingers faster and deeper. His moans started to fill the room. His parents were still home so he made sure that he wasn't loud.

Suna's POV

"Mmmm ngh" I moaned. I don't even know why I was doing this. I then realised that 20 minutes were left till Samu came so I pulled my fingers, got up, sat upright, and then reached for the vibrator. I hovered myself above the vibrator and then I lowered my hips and the vibrator was fully inside of me.

I then grabbed the remote and then I turn it to a low setting and started jerking my self off.

Reader POV

While Suna was at it he hears the doorbell ring. he then quickly got up (yes vibrator still up there) and turned the vibrator string thing off and wore his boxers, sweat pants and his (Osamu's) hoodie. Went out then closed the door. He then headed down the stairs.

On his way down he hears Osamu greet his mom and they talk for a Lil while.

When suna got down he went into the kitchen where they were.

Samu's POV

So I watch my beautiful boyfriend walk into the kitchen with his messy hair and my hoodie on with sweat pants. I walked up to him kissed his forehead and said hi. When I looked at him he was pretty flushed. It was cute I have to admit.

"Hey, I'll be in my room in a few minutes. I have to talk to my mom about something real quick" suna said

"Oh alright then," I said then headed to his room.

I went up the stairs, went down the hall, turned right, walked for a bit then turned left .there his bedroom door was.

I then open the door and walked in. I then saw something on the bed.

reader POV

He then saw the remote to the vibrator.

He then walked over to the bed picked it up and put it into his pocket for safekeeping.

He then lays onto Suna's bed and his wonders off to new places.

A few minutes later Suna walked in (totally forgetting the fact that the remote), closed the door and then jumped onto Osamu and hugged him.

Suna's POV

Yeah, I jumped on him and hugged him. I don't know why I just like doing it. It makes me feel safer if you know what I mean. And he was wearing a large jacket so when he hugs me it feels like I'm hugging a bear :)

Samu's POV

It was nice having Suna in my arms. I like making sure that he's comfortable and happy coz that's what a good boyfriend does. Duh🤷♀️

But then anyways while we were talking I started groping his ass. I saw him blushing but then we continued talking.

reader POV

after a while of talking, cuddling and Samu's ass grabbing they heard a knock

Suna's Mom POV

*knocks* hey guys it's time to each now. Hurry up before the food gets cold.

"Alright we'll be there in a few minutes," Suna says.  
  


**Suna's POV**

So I got off Samu and then stretched a bit.

 **Suna** : hey let's hurry up let's go quick

 **Osamu** : hmmm alright hold on

 **Suna** : come on before the food gets cold

 **Osamu** : okay okay fine.

He then got up and fixed his clothes and we went out and headed for the dining room. When we got there I sat next to Samu coz umm... why not?

 **No one's** **POV**

so they were eating and talking to Suna's family and they were making jokes, talking about random shit and just basically having fun.

So Suna was talking to his mom till he felt something.

 **Suna** : "Yeah it wasn't as fun but then I was like- ahh~" he then covers hands over his mouth quickly.

 **His mom** : ***looks at him strangely but concerned*** "umm are you okay?"

 **Suna:** " ***can still feel the vibrations*** Y-yeah I'm o-ok"

It all hit Suna when he realised that Osamu **had the fucking remote**.

**Samu's POV**

I turned off the remote. I bet it was only now that he knew that I had the fucking remote which was okay. The cute look on his face was amazing when I turned it on. But anyways he turned his face towards me and all I did was smile.

**No one's POV**

**(S- is suna and O- is Samu)**

Suna then whispers to Osamu, "I know you have that fucking remote. give me my shit"

Then Osamu whispered back " even I have it what are you gonna do about it?"

 **S** : "no "fun" for the whole month"

 **O** : "you're the one with the high sex drive"

 **S** : "No I don't"

 **O** : "the time you pulled me out of practice into the storage room coz you wanted me to fuck you in there"

 **S** : ".....that was one time"

 **O** : "or the time you were horny at Komori's house when we were hanging out with Tsumu and Sakusa. You dragged me to go fuck you"

 **S** : "Okay, first of all, you can't blame me, you wanted to do it too but fine you win. Damn 

**O** : "good ***smirks*** "

They then turn back to Suna's parents and continued eating and talking. The only problem for Suna was the fact that Osamu had the remote. Whenever Samu felt like it, he would turn on the vibrator. Suna's parents were getting pretty concerned but the Samu said he's probably really "hungry".they gave him more food coz like,

Who doesn't like food?

Alright so then Osamu stopped for a while. Suna thought he had officially stopped.

Oh, how he was wrong.

Suna was talking to his dad about something till, (SD- is Suna's dad) (SM- Suna's Mom)(R- is Suna)

R- "yeah I gUeESS but likaaaaahh~ ***bangs his head on the table purposely and covers his mouth*"**

**Osamu fucking Miya had turned that thing almost to the highest setting.**

Suna's parents both look at him concerned

R: ***glares at Osamu to turn it off***

 **O** : ***turns it off***

 **SM:** Rin are you alright?

 **R** : y-yeah I'm great. Hold on I have to go to the kitchen real fast.

 **SD** : are you sure-

**R: of course**

Of course, he was embarrassed but then Osamu just smirked as he was turned in because Rin was heavily embarrassed. Suna then rushes to the kitchen. When he got to the door he suddenly felt something intense vibrating. It was the vibrator and Osamu set it up high.

 **Samu's** **POV**

Well idk why I decided to do this but when he was at the door of the kitchen I turned immediately turned it on a fully setting thingy.

**Suna's POV**

"FUCK!~~" I yelled. I fell onto the floor and started crawling to try and get water. my boner was very visible and I was blushing, moaning and panting like a bitch.it would be embarrassing as hell if my parents walked Into the kitchen while I look like this.

**No one's POV**

"I'll go check-" Suna's Mom said before getting cut off "Oh no I'll go check on him," Osamu said. "Oh okay".

Osamu then stood up, turns around smirks and heads over to the kitchen.

**Kinks: hardcore, a bit of degrading, sadism, a bit of masochism, rough sex, details a bit**

**And also a lot of** **POV** **switching**

**No one's POV**

When Samu walked into the kitchen He saw his boyfriend on the floor, A moaning and Panting mess.

Osamu: Heyy~~Rin

Suna: n-no ahh~~ p-please turn it o-off.

Osamu: and why would I do that? What are you turned on or something?

Osamu looked down and saw Suna's boner through his grey sweat pants and then looked him straight in the eye.

Suna: ***looked down really embarrassed*** i- a-am but b-baby please turn it off I swear that i-ill be quiet

Suna's voice started cracking up and he was panting a lot. The then strung up from the floor and holding onto Osamu for balance.

Samu then turn off the vibrator and carried Suna in princess style.

While Suna was in his arms Osamu walked into the dining room. Suna looked as if he was passed out in his arms coz his face was buried into Osamu's chest dying from embarrassment. 

**Samu's POV**

So I calmly walked into the dining room and Rin's parents saw me stood there holding an embarrassed Rin. But they didn't know that he was blushing hard. They just thought Rin fell asleep.

O: well apparently Rin has fallen asleep so I would like you to excuse us.

SM: Oh you're staying over?

O: yes I told my brother that I'm staying over

SM: oh okay. Good night then :)

So I walked out of the dining room and walked up the stairs and headed to Rin's room.

 **Suna's** **Moms POV**

I swear something mad suspicious is going on. I can't prove it. That kid Osamu Miya...

**No one's POV**

Once they got upstairs Suna repositioned himself in Samu's arms and immediately started kissing him. Samu kisses back. Suna the wraps his leg around Osamu's waist. Samu the held him up with one arm while the other went down to Suna's ass. He starting groping Suna's booty.

He then put Suna down "undress" he said. "Come on Osamu we can't do this right now," suna said as he was on the floor. "Well we can't do it if you're loud now can we?"

**Suna's POV**

I damn well wanted to do this but then I worry that my parents might hear me while I have sex with Samu... And I didn't want that. The fuck am I gonna say if they ask me what was all that noise?

" **Hey Rin what was** **happening** **in your room? You were being loud"** they'd say. And I would probably try to cover it up and be like **"erm** **I** **fell and it really hurt???"** **"Then why the fuck were you saying** **And** **I** **quote 'faster ahh!~'"** my life would be fucking over but like what's the worst that could ever happen?  
**(This** **is** **a convo** **he's** **created in his head)**

Damn just coz I'm horny I'll take the risk this once.

**No one's POV**

"Okay fine," Suna said. he then stood up and started stripping slowly but he made sure that Osamu was still watching. Osamu then moved to sit on the bed and took off his jacket. Then shirt off leaving his top half undressed while the lower half wasn't.

Suna then Crawled between Samu's legs and gently rubbed his hand on top of his boner. He then unzipped his pants and whipped Samu's dick out. Suna then licked the tip. They started sucking on the tip for a while until he took it all down. It reached his throat. But luckily because of that non-existent gag reflex, he didn't vomit or anything."Mmm~that feels soo good~" Osamu grunts. Then One thing that Suna once more forgot about is the vibrator. Osamu swiftly pulled out the remote and turned it up a bit.

Suna's POV  
so there I was basically sucking off my boyfriend and then I suddenly feel something move...MOVE! I then started chocking but then I still wanted to continue. As some tears fell from pleasure and I was going crazy. I then continued doing what I was doing. I just wanted to make sure that Samu feels good. Which he was hearing all those moans and grunts.

 **Samu's POV**  
so, first of all, I turned the vibrator back on. you may ask me why? well its obviously I know that Rin likes it when I overstimulate him and also when he has a vibrator up his ass it drives him crazy. and the fact that he had his ass to the ground, the vibrator went further up his ass hitting and prostate and vibrating and simulating it. and big the vibrator was a bit thick it filled him up. well, listen I'm not a sadist (well I don't think I am) but when Rin is overstimulated and starts crying, I get even more turned on and want more. he looks so pretty when he cries. okay, maybe I think I am. but that doesn't matter though..right? but as long Tsumu doesn't know I'm surely set for life.

"ngh~" moaned out as he was sucking me off. his tongue was amazing and him deepthroating made it even better. I don't know how to explain it but it was amazing. 'ahh~ Rin I'm a-about to cum' he then suddenly started sucking faster. A while in this inhumane speed I came. The cum went down his throat and I was glad I finally came. He swallowed it all and when he was done, he took it out with a pop sound. I was flustered that he swallowed that all.

I then looked down a saw that he came. more than twice while he was doing this. he then realised that I saw the small pool of cum on the floor and he was embarrassed and was blushing a shit ton."i-i um ***blushing hard*** erm" Rin tried to say I knew that he couldn't even say anything looking at how embarrassed he was. when he tried to say anything he'd cutely stutter and just stop talking.

 **Suna's POV**  
...idk what I should say but I was heavily embarrassed. I literally had a small pool on the floor... I mean I know that I give him a good head but... I don't know what to say.

I then looked up and saw that he had a smirk on his face. My face was red but it was okay. He then pulled me by my hair and it was a sign that I should stand up. I then stood up then jumped on top of him and we started making out. I then started grinding on him and it felt amazing.

I then broke the kiss and managed to say, "hey b-bae when are you going to take the vibrator out?". "hmm I got an idea for you.. I want you to masturbate in front of me" I started blushing hard...I never thought that he'd say that but then I decided to do it anyway.

I then got up and sat on the floor and faced Him. I then started playing with my nipples  
(Which were kinda very sensitive) and I started moaning and panting like a bitch. He seemed to be that he liked it so far and so then I lied down making sure that he can see everything and started playing with the vibrator pushing it in and out of my self. It felt good but then...I wanted Osamu to fuck me so hard I start crying. The only problem was that my parents were at home...

Parents POV  
(SM: Suna's Mom and SD:Suna's dad)

SM: what do you think they are doing it there?

SD: well, to be honest, I don't know..but it can't be that bad right?

SM: it's just something about that kid Osamu. and why was Rintarou blushing so much?

SD: I don't know honey don't think about it too hard. I'm sure that they are just playing video games

SM: Hmm maybe you're right.

**With the horny ass couple.**

**Samu's** **POV**  
So Rin took off my clothes then we got straight to business. we're casually making out. When I mean make out, I mean that two fingers were up his ass and we were kissing intensely with tongues down each other's throat. he found for dominance till I won. He was a moaning and Panting mess, I loved it kinda gave me serotonin.

No one's POV

"Ahhhh~~~m-more" Suna moaned out. "Are you sure?" "Mmmhmm" he moaned a bit then responded. Osamu then adds another finger and fingers him faster. When Osamu does something he will take advantage of the situation. It got to the point where it was almost inhumanely fast." ahh!~~ w-wait Osaaah~~..t-too fast!" He looked at Rin smirked then went every faster. "O-Osamu ahh! Fuck~~ my l-legs are go- ahh shit!~ gonna g-ive out". Osamu continued going inhumanely fast. Suna felt like he was gonna drop but then he gripped Osamu's shoulders.

Suna's POV

My legs haven't given out yet but I didn't tell him that. I don't want him doing this till I actually pass out. So then I was about to cut with that inhumane speed and those thick amazing fingers. It feels so good but I feel like I might pass out after this. I just want more but my body is slowly giving out. I have to last longer.

No one's POV  
"Ahh, I'm going to cum " Suna moaned out. "Go ahead," Osamu said. After Suna came, he pulled out his fingers and kissed Suna. Suna looked as if he was gonna pass out any minute. So without Waring Osamu turned him over and thrust his dick into Suna which Suna was up in shock. He then started moving at a fast pace.

"You bitch I know your legs haven't given out and you're trying to hide it from me. How selfish" he says while continuously thrusting. "I'm sorry baby". "Hmm..Okay then" he then pulls out.  
"Why did you pull out?" He says whimpering a bit.

Osamu looked at him and said, "Oh I want you to ride me". "Aww, why?" "Well Rin don't you want to? Ill gladly s-" "NO don't...please ill do it". Suna was getting more desperate as Osamu was talking to him and Samu asking him what he wants.

(Oh yeah and mind you Suna was sitting on Osamu while they were both on the bed)

So Suna then pushed him down and hovered over Osamu's dick then slowly pushed his hips down. Suna then started to get the hang of it. So while Suna was moving Samu was just grabbing those cheeks.

A tiny time skip coz I'm too lazy

 **Suna's** **legs had completely given out.**

Suna came a whole bunch coz Osamu told him to ride his dick till he can't be upright. he was panting like a bitch while laying on his bed. "Samu are we done yet?"  
"No of course not I'm gonna fuck you senseless"  
"What if I get overstimulated?"  
"That's a personal problem"

Suna's POV.

So there I was shaking but still turned on. I thought he was gonna let me lie down while he "fucked me senseless". But nooo he suddenly lifted me and slammed my back into the wall and quickly thrusts back into me.

He was going so fast it was amazing

No one's POV  
Suna was getting railed so hard he was going cross-eyed. He was moaning hard and loud  
. It felt so good that he couldn't talk. After a while of hard-core thrusting Suna wanted to cum so bad. "Shah!~~muu p-please let me c-c-cum" "shore just know that im not going to stop".

Back with Suna's parents POV

SM: see I fucking told you that they aren't sleeping but doing something weird! You didn't listen to shit I said!

SD: goddamn we aren't staying here for the night. yea let's leave.

Back With the couple

Suna had cum so many times he was crying over stimulated. It pleasures both him and Osamu. Samu enjoyed seeing Rins erotic crying face.

After a while, Suna was going to cum.

Suna's POV.

I wanna cum so bad but then my boyfriend told me not to let me do it quickly and maybe not do anything.

No one's POV  
Samu then told Suna not to cum.After a Lil, while Suna had come and it started to drip on the floor.

Suna's POV  
So I came and I didn't think he would notice but then he did and I just have to put it into 3 brief quick words:

I. Was. Fucked.

Suddenly he started moving faster and harder than before. While thrusting into me he says with a pretty pissed but calm voice " You fucking whore did I not say that you shouldn't cum?"I couldn't even form a sentence without moaning.

"I-ahhhh~~ shit-mmm! s-sorry~"  
"That won't cut bitch"

He then continued to thrust hard and shifted me a bit more for even deeper penetration. I was crying And moaning while panting it felt amazing but then I came soo many times I don't think I work the same anymore. I head is filled with nothing but the pleasure of Osamu fucking me. as tears fell, monas went lose and my room was basically a love hotel for that night. I didn't care how loud I was. whoever was listen (that was their own business) 

Samu's POV

I was going to cum soon and I Rin was just so erotic it was amazing. My little bitch Rin was a hot mess I've never seen anything sexier ever in my life. his erotic face was key to everything. when I saw that face it made me go even faster. his moaning was also it was like music to my ears. very very sacred music. only meant for me.

No one's POV

So both of them connected lips and started kissing with their tongues. "Mmmm~I'm going to cum" "ahhhh~~"

Once Samu came he filled Suna up and then put suna down. Suna's hole was dripping but he was satisfied. Suna then came again. he was fully overstimulated but could still move and suna kisses Osamu. they had a small make-out session before they walk into the bathroom to bath and clean themselves off. After that cleaning they changed the sheets and got into bed. they then went to sleep in each other's arms

The end🤡🍷

**Author's Note:**

> I plan on making more of these just at another time. I hope you enjoyed this bye for now


End file.
